


Fight on, just a little while longer

by HiyokoVen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cuddles, Deviancy, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Guilt, Hate against androids, Illness, Investigations, Love, Post-Game, Post-Revolution, Violence, doubts, everyone survived, friends - Freeform, new emotions, new feelings, peaceful ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyokoVen/pseuds/HiyokoVen
Summary: The revolution, apparently, hadn't managed to change all people's minds. Androids kept dying everywhere, attacked by humans, which didn't accept the improvements in the law and the rights given to the androids.Finding and arresting those people was up to Connor and Hank, the latter not really happy about it.---"Sometimes I wonder... Maybe I am still a machine."----------Description of violence, abuses and blood. If you are sensitive to these kind of things, please don't read this fanfiction-





	Fight on, just a little while longer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for choosing this fic!  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading it!  
> -Description of violence, abuses and blood. If you are sensitive to these kind of things, please don't read this fanfiction-

**September - 24 th \- 2039**

**7:23 AM**

 

"Connor, wake up."

He didn't need anything else to make his eyes open immediately. He felt his body stop the resting mode and he scanned everything just to be sure that he was perfectly fine.

The last crime scene had brought to a fight and some of his biocomponents had been damaged, and he had had a severe lack of thirium in his body. But Hank had helped him, so nothing to worry about.

He sat up, looking for his partner and finding him at the table, eating a piece of toast. He seemed angry, or maybe irritated, but his blue eyes were hiding something more...

Worry, perhaps?

"Y'alright?" He asked, mouthful of toast.

"Yes. I've scanned myself, and my processors work just fine. The thirium is on an adequate level now."

"Adequate enough or adequate you could live forever?"

Connor began to say, frowning a little bit. "That's not quite correct. Androids can not live forev-"

"For fuck' sake, Con. You've got what I meant." Hank interrupted waving his toast.

Connor thought about it for a moment and answered "Adequate enough to live a long life."

The answer seemed to satisfy Hank who nodded finishing his poor breakfast.

"Breakfast is one of the most important meal of the day. You should eat more." The android observed analysing the food.

"Weren't ya the fricking prick who said me that I eat too much?" Hank asked, standing up. Connor followed him immediately.

"Yes. But I didn't tell you to eat just a toast for breakfast." He replied and he frowned again. Why was he so nervous around him?

"Listen." Hank began, and he wondered if he wanted to punch him or something, "This is my fucking body and I do whatever I fucking want to do. Is that clear?"

Something was off. Definitely.

Instead of answering the question, Connor said "You have drunk again."

Hank's eyes looking just for a moment at the floor confirmed his affirmation, but before Connor could say anything more, he angrily repeated.

"I do whatever I fucking want to do. Is that clear?"

"Copy."

\----------------

**September - 24 th – 2039**

**8:02 AM**

 

There was a bird's nest on the ground, three little birds all around, lying still.

 

_Scanning..._

_SPARROW_  
_Status: Dead  
_ _Fell from a tree – Fatal_

_Scanning..._

_SPARROW_  
_Status: Dead  
_ _Fell from a tree – Fatal_

_Scanning..._

_SPARROW_  
_Status: Critically wounded  
_ _Damages: Broken wing_

 

"Connor! Get a fuckin' move, son!"

Hank's voice was high and nervous. Outside the drinking problem, he couldn't really blame him. Fowler wasn't giving them a "fucking" break, as Hank would have said. The revolution, apparently, hadn't managed to change all people's minds. Androids kept dying everywhere, attacked by humans, which didn't accept the improvements in the law and the rights given to the androids.

Finding and arresting those people was up to Connor and Hank, the latter not really happy about it. For some reason, those kind of cases made him very nervous.

Hank followed Connor's gaze and made immediately a face when he saw the little dead sparrows.

"You cannot do anything for them. Let's go now"

"Not for two of them. But the third one is alive" Connor replied kneeling on the ground.

"Oh, c'mon! We haven't time for this, Connor! Do I need to remind ya what you are?"

Connor looked at him then, mostly confused and tilting his head on the right.

"I'm the android and negotiator sent by Cyberlife. You have no need to tell me, my memory hasn't been damaged"

That really seemed to be enough for his partner who rubbed his eyes, tired.

"It was _sarcasm,_ Connor. _Sarcasm_ "

Oh, right. The android wasn't used to the _sarcasm_ yet. It was quite difficult to spot, especially on Hank.

That brief conversation, anyway, had taken him too much time. When he looked down to the bird, it was too late.

 

_Scanning..._

_SPARROW_  
_Status: Dead_  
_Damages: Broken wing  
_ _Fell from a tree – Fatal_

 

"It's dead." Connor whispered.

He heard Hank sighing and his steps moving forward. "Well, a problem solved! Can we go now?!"

 

▲ **Software Instability** _▲_

Main Objectives:  
 _ANALYSE CRIME SCENE_

Optional Objectives:  
 _BURY SPARROWS_

 

The optional task was quite simple and fast, it would have taken 4 or 5 minutes, but he had to delete it because Hank was now yelling a not very polite "Get yar ass here, immediately!"

Anyway, he seemed worried and Connor stood up, hurrying to the house.

It was a big battered one. The paint on the front wall was peeling away. One of the windows of the upper floor was shattered and the sharp pieces of glass were covered in blue blood.

Connor couldn't analyse the blood from such a distance, but it was definitely too much for an android to survive.

A girl walking her dog had casually passed in that street and had seen an android falling exactly from that window. She had immediately called the police describing every detail she was seeing.

Looking at the ground, Connor could see the corpse of the android lying on the yellowish grass.

He approached calmly, careful to not step on the big puddle of thirium enlarging under the android's head.

As he made another step to kneel next to the corpse, a shot came from the broken window, missing him just for a few centimeters. Gun in his hand, Connor looked up to the assailant... who was a young boy.

"D-Don't m-move or I-I'll s-shot again!" the little boy stuttered.

"Drop that gun!" Connor replied.

A moment later, he saw Hank storming in the house and the clearly terrified kid looked behind his shoulder. Someone was with him.

Connor followed Hank immediately as the kid was distracted. He could hear his teary voice screaming: "DAD! DAD, HELP!"

Going upstairs, Connor could hear another shot and another pitched scream. Usually the sound of Hank returning the fire was strangely reassuring, but this time he could feel his thirium pump almost stopping in his chest.

Hank wouldn't ever have hurt a child.

 

▲▲ **Software Instability** _▲▲_

_-Deviancy detected-_

_-Seek assistance-_

 

"Hank!" Connor stormed into the first room he saw in front of him.

Hank wasn't returning fire to the kid but instead to a man that was holding still the little boy in front of him. He was using him as a shield. A human shield.

The other hand was holding the weapon.

"Leave the kid!" His partner was saying, aiming the gun against the adult. "Now!"

The other just laughed looking straight at him, not impressed.

"I know you." He said with a malicious smile. "Lieutenant Anderson, ain'tcha?"

"Wha-"

"Four years ago! All the news where talking 'bout it! ' _Another case of Red Ice', 'The Android-doctor cannot anything for Anderson, Cole', 'Human doctor suspected', 'Cold case'._ " The man seemed to have a lot of fun.

"Don't you fucking dare! You know _nothing_ about me, nor about my son!"

"Y'know, we had a lot in common. We had a son, well- _I_ have a son, you no more!"

Connor took a step forward. "Stop this, entirely! Put down the gun!"

He ignored him. "And someone said me you hated the androids, exactly as me. So why are you here now? Investigating 'bout a fucking piece of plastic, with an _android_ policeman?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Hank said. "You are under arrest. Put down the gun and follow me."

"Yeah, I know. Talking about androids is always lame, isn't it? And they want equal _rights_ now! Hilarious. The toaster here wants rights, too?" The man asked looking at Connor. "Tell me, Anderson. Would'ya have given the lil' robot here its _equal rights_ four years ago? When an android _killed_ your son 'cause the actual doctor was too high on Red Ice?"

His smile grew evil and cruel.

"The Red Ice _I_ sold him?"

Connor looked at Hank and he saw the anger in his eyes, and again he couldn't blame him. He knew he was going back with his memory, thinking about Cole, about that doctor high on drugs, about how guilty he had felt every single day of his life, about all his investigation done to find the seller of the Red Ice and then... _Cold case._

The cause of all his anger, depression and fucked up mind was exactly in front of him, standing still and holding his son as a human shield. _  
_ Connor didn't stop him when he shot right in the middle of the man's forehead. He saw the bullet coming out from the opposite side of his head and falling on the ground, tinkling.

The man stood still for a long second, then he fell down dragging on the floor the little one, too.

A deep, shocked silence followed the scene, then the kid started crying loudly and tried to move his father's arm lying dead on him.

Hank approached immediately the kid and helped him, but the little one yelled instead.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GO AWAY!" He cried launching himself on the dead man, hugging him. "D-Dad! Dad, wake up!"

They looked at him sobbing on his father's shoulder... And then he turned his blue and watery eyes on Hank.

"Y-You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!"

It was easy for Connor to stop him just in time when he stood up trying to attack Hank in a rush of despair. He wrapped his arms around him and even if the kid was quite a distraction because of the kicks he gave him to free himself, Connor saw perfectly the expression on distress on his partner's face.

After a moment of hesitation, as if he wanted to say something, to _apologize_ somehow, Hank seemed to give up and left the room.

Two human soldiers took his place entering the room and looking at the android and the little crying boy. When he stopped kicking and seemed just too exhausted to do anything else, Connor loosened his grip.

"Find a psychologist, this kid is traumatized. He is a precious witness, so take care of him." The android said to one of the soldiers who nodded shortly and got close to the little one.

 

Main Objectives:  
 _SOLVE THE CASE_

Optional Objectives:  
 _TALK WITH HANK_

_......._

_Selection Priority_

_Manual Selection_

_......._

_Updating Objectives_

_......._

Main Objectives:  
► _TALK WITH HANK◄  
_ _SOLVE THE CASE_

Optional Objectives:  
 _//_

 

So he went back the way he came, walking downstairs and then, as Hank was nowhere to be seen, out of the house. The dead android was still there, lying in that weird position as if it had a leg broken because of the fall.

Anyway, he had manually updated his objectives and the case wasn't his priority anymore. Obviously, it remained one of the main aims, but he needed to talk with Hank first.

He looked around and he saw his partner a few meters far from him, giving the back to the house and next to a tree. Connor came closer... Hank was looking down at the little sparrows from earlier.

"Lieutenant..." He begans hesitantly. His program was suggesting him the best impersonal approach to comfort him so they could come back as soon as possible to the investigation.

He decided to ignore it and to stay silent, waiting for him to be ready to talk.

"He was exactly as these sparrows." Hank said after a minute of silence. "Innocent. Too little wings to fly yet, but already trying his best. Too little to die. But dead anyway."

He was obviously talking about Cole.

"It wasn't your fault." Connor said.

"I know. I know, now. It was that fuckin' man's fault. And my son's life wasn't enough for him. He was ready to sacrifice his son, too."

Connor stayed silent again, respectful of the hurt he could see on his partner's face.

"It's been four years, y'know? Four years and one day." Hank added, his voice lower. "I count every day he can't live anymore."

The android did an immediate research just to find out that Hank was right. So why didn't he remember about it? He took an unnecessary breath, feeling umconfortable. He tried to understand what the new emotion was, and he got it after a second.

He felt guilty because he had forgotten about it and because the day before he helped Markus with his new project, instead of staying at home, helping _Hank_ with his hurting memories.

 

▲▲ **Software Instability** _▲▲_

_-Deviancy detected-_

_-Seek assistance-_

 

"I'm sorry." He said, but Hank misunderstood.

"Yeah. I guess we cannot do anything anymore." The man replied instead and took a deep breath. "Just go and check that android, would ya? I need a moment."

"Right away." Connor answered, but hesitated a second more. "Just... I'm... I am available if you need me, is that okay?"

Hank looked at him, then he nodded slowly. "Yeah... yeah, got it."

Connor nodded in response too and walked away, still unsure. Should he leave Hank alone?

He approached the corpse again, this time sure that nobody would have shot him. He dipped his fingers in the blue blood and brought them to the tongue, analysing the sample in real time.

 

_Analysing..._

_FRESH THIRIUM 310_  
_AK700 #498 656 009  
_ _Sample date: >1 hour, 27 minutes, 6 seconds_

 

He swallowed the sample to keep it safe inside him, then he scanned the body.

 

_Scanning..._

_MODEL AK700 – Domestic Android_  
_Serial: #498 656 009_  
_Status: Deactivated_  
_Right leg – Biocomponent #6357 – Damaged_  
_Left arm – Biocomponent #7243 – Damaged_  
_Thirium Pump Regulator #8544w – Damaged_  
_Biocomponent LED – Deactivated_  
_Thirium 310 – 13% – Critically low  
_ _REACTIVATION – IMPOSSIBLE_

 

He focused his gaze on the android's left arm. While the right leg was surely broken because of the fall, he couldn't say the same for the arm. Something hit it for sure.

 

_Scanning..._

_LIMB – Left arm_  
_Biocomponent #7243 – Damaged_  
_Signs – Blunt-force trauma  
_ _Due to tough object_

_Weapon still in the house?_

 

Connor stood up and looked up at the shattered window. Better to begin with that room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To my incredibly patient friend and beta, Hanney.  
> To my enthusiastic friends that joined this world just for me (Uupsie!), Alessia.
> 
> -Thank you! You've managed to read it so far!-


End file.
